


A Mean Cup of Joe

by Ichirinsa



Series: A Professor's New Dawn, and assorted Support Conversations [13]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses, Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:27:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24863041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ichirinsa/pseuds/Ichirinsa
Summary: Sojiro knows Byleth as a regular at Leblanc, but he's been more curious now that he's seen her around Akira's group of friends.
Series: A Professor's New Dawn, and assorted Support Conversations [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1765159
Kudos: 24





	1. Support Level C - Ristretto

Another perfect cup of coffee. Somehow, Sojiro always manages to roast perfectly, brew perfectly, pour perfectly. It’s a wonder this place doesn’t have a constant flow of customers. Granted, the rainy weather today lends itself toward potential customers instead opting to stay inside, dry, and not at risk of pneumonia. This means, however, that Byleth can read in peace and savor every single sip, every noseful of the scent. The atmosphere couldn’t be more calming. The news chimes out in the background, a deadened white noise to accompany her perusal of complex Japanese syntax and grammatical structure.

“So, Ms. Eisner, was it?” Sojiro wipes his hands on a towel next to the sink, just finished with the dishes left behind by the now-departed movie snob. “Oh, I didn’t realize you were reading. Well, don’t let me interrupt you.”

“No, it’s fine. I think I need a break anyway.” Byleth lifts her glasses enough to pinch the bridge of her nose, then lays the book down closed. “You can just call me Byleth-san, Byleth, whatever you’re comfortable with.”

“Byleth-san for now, then. What do you teach at Shujin?” He looks from around the corner of the kitchenette. He’s trying to avoid poor manners, at least, but the curry needs tended to.

She leans slightly forward on her elbows. “Physical education, though I substitute for any other subject needed.”

“Ah, so you replaced that creepy guy. That’s good, you seem much better.” He’s fully rounded the corner now, back to a full conversation. “Enough to see some of the students outside of class, though? I see you around here with those kids sometimes.”

“Oh, those troublemakers? I teach them some self-defense classes.” It isn’t a complete lie, but it’s definitely not the full truth. “And, admittedly, I do go get lunch with them every so often. My coworkers haven’t really taken a shine to me, being foreign and all, but Kurusu-san offered to introduce me to some restaurants and other spots of interest around the city.”

“Is that so? Huh. The kid hardly got here before you did and he’s still able to do all that for you.” Even as he says it, he seems impressed. “Oh, I guess I haven’t explained it to you -- I’m his guardian while he’s in the city on probation.” But, he rubs the nape of his neck. “He surprised me, though. I was expecting some delinquent, but he’s actually a pretty good kid. He tries to stay out of trouble, gets good grades, makes good friends. Heck, he’s even buddies with the student council president now.”

“I was warned about him, but I share your opinion. He keeps up with homework, doesn’t get into fights or disagreements with other students… I can’t say he always pays complete attention in class, but I don’t think that’s an issue as long as his performance doesn’t suffer.” All this conversation and she’s forgetting to drink before her coffee’s heat wanes.

Sojiro nods. He approves. “Say, you wouldn’t happen to know what his situation is with those ladies, would you? He’s brought a couple back, but I don’t want him getting in trouble with them.”

“I can’t say I’m aware. Hasn’t come up.”

“I guess he actually has some girl friends, then. That’s good. Being a ladykiller can get you in some rough spots. Say… he hasn’t flirted with you or anything, has he?”

“Thankfully, no. I’m sure he’ll end up with a fantastic partner at some point -- he’s got looks and charm -- but I stick to those around my own age. Unless he has dones so and it went over my head… that’s happened sometimes…”

He leans back and crosses his arms, with one hand up to stroke his beard. “You’re a strange one, Byleth-san. But it seems like you’re doing a good job at Shujin. Those kids really needed someone more upstanding after that Kamoshida bastard.”

“I’m no olympic medalist, but at least I’m a decent person. I find that that’s more important.” She finishes her coffee in one final gulp. After relishing the flavor for a few seconds, she continues. “The students trust me, I’m making decent money, and I love what I’ve experienced in the city thus far.”

“Oh yeah, that’s right. You told me you were living elsewhere before this. Somewhere in Europe, right?”

“Switzerland. I taught in a small academy nestled away in the Alps.”

“Has the city been a lot to get used to?”

“Definitely. But it has its own charm, same as the countryside. I can tell you it was far more difficult to find a cup of coffee as fantastic as this.”

He giggles at the praise. “Why thank you, little lady.”

As his laughter subsides, a bell jingles at the door. Akira is there, stowing an umbrella and wiping off the rain. He gives a silent greeting to both Byleth and Sojiro as he passes to the stairs up to the attic.

“Oh yeah, he uh…” Sojiro is trying to find the words, it seems. His eyes squint and follow ley lines across the cafe in a bid to avoid eye contact.

“Lives in the attic, I know. I’ve been up there with the rest of their little group of friends.”

“Ah. Yeah, I do feel a bit bad about it…” His eyes close as he inhales sharply through clenched teeth. “I just don’t really have the space for him in my house.”

Byleth waves a palm, batting aside his words. “Hey, you don’t need to explain yourself. Besides, he seems to really like it up there. It’s homey, comfy, calming. Spacious, too. He’s really made it his own.”

“That’s true. And it keeps him nearby so I can be sure he’s not getting into trouble. Plus he can help out around the shop.”

“It’s not a bad setup. Plus the area is nice. I envy it, honestly.”

“Never thought I’d hear that. You really are a weird one, Byleth-san. Of course, that kid’s pretty weird, too. No wonder he took a shine to you.” He brings his forearm upward to glance at his wristwatch, then utters in surprise. “Oh, it’s already that time, huh? Well, I gotta close up shop. You don’t have to leave, if you want to finish that book. Just yell up to the kid when you’re heading out so he can lock up behind you and get the lights. And don’t let him try anything funny with you.”

She laughs, but this is a motion of hospitality that she can’t refuse. “That would be nice. Thank you, Sakura-san.”

“You can use ‘Sojiro-san’ with me. Equal footing.”

Within minutes, he’s waving farewell and locking the door. Byleth’s headache is all but gone, and as such she resumes her attempts to improve her Japanese abilities.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me? putting off writing to play the pc release of persona 4 golden? pfffffffffffff what you're ridiculous


	2. Support Level B - Vacuum Siphon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, the cat's out of the bag. Might as well let Sojiro in on some of the details.

Sojiro has had a curious eye on Byleth during her entire afternoon at Leblanc. She knows why. He knows that she can see it. It’s unavoidable, now that the secret is out. Despite it all, he’s able to keep business going as normal, and she’s able to grade quizzes without interruption. Even so, that doesn’t stop him from speaking up the very moment that the only other customer around heads out the door.

“So.” He sighs. It’s not a judgmental tone, just… inquisitive. “You’re one of them?”

“I am.” She loves grading work for the second-years, if only because she gets a brief insight into the grades of Akira, Ryuji, and Ann. She’s just finishing up class 2-C, ending on a bang with Ryuji. His English has improved threefold after some assistance. She circles his grade -- eighty-two -- and starts her work on 2-D.

“Uh-huh.”

“Decided to join after I saw they were taking on a mafia boss. I realized that outside guidance wouldn’t be sufficient assistance. Might as well be there to protect them.”

“I’m not saying you are, but do you feel like you’re enabling them at all?”

“Not really. They’d be doing this regardless of my presence. In fact, they often do. It’s hard to fit ‘phantom thievery’ into my schedule when I have to do… well, all this.” Yuuki Mishima, seventy-nine. An improvement, but he needs more work. “I figure this way I can warn them when they’re getting in over their heads. I’ve already told them there’s no shame in running to live.”

“And how’d they take that?”

“They acknowledged it as a truth, at the very least. They’ve been going about this smarter than you’d think.” Ah, there’s a fun one. Ann Takamaki -- ninety-eight. Fantastic as always, just an incorrect conjugation in one sentence. She has a leg up on the others, but she’s at least able to help when Byleth does some group tutoring.

He shakes his head. “I just wish Futaba didn’t get wrapped up in it…”

“I can’t tell you how to feel, but…” She finally breaks from her work. She meets Sojiro’s eyes, then smiles. “You’d be proud. I’m sure you know already, but she knows that the circumstances behind her mother’s death are suspicious. She aims to get to the bottom of it. I can’t blame her.”

“That’s my worry. I don’t want to lose her. Or the kid, Akira. Or any of them, really. It was scary enough when they announced Akira had committed suicide.” When he gets a second to think about it, his curiosity recalls Byleth’s past. “Was it anything like this when you did all this years ago?”

“Just as much, yes. I ended up in a five-year coma because of it.” Ah, there’s his quiz. Akira Kurusu… one hundred. Naturally. “But I was an idiot who did it all by herself. I didn’t want to endanger anyone else, and I paid the price. I lost a lot because of it. Loss is inevitable, but… at least they’re not alone.”

“Yeesh.” He meditates on that revelation in silence. “Did you keep going after you woke up?”

“Didn’t have much choice. There were more lives at risk than just mine. My enemies planned on bringing monsters from that cognitive reality into our world, using it as an army. I couldn’t sit idly to the side and let that happen. It would’ve been a bloodbath.” She finishes all of class 2-D’s quizzes, then moves on to the next.

“No kidding. So this sort of thing has happened before?”

“Probably before now, probably before me, probably before that.” Hitomi Uehara -- forty-three. She did so well on the last exam, too… Must be some sort of change in life. Byleth makes a note to talk to her later. “There’s no telling. These incidents probably go unrecorded. Officials disregard the stories as fantasy, or the tall tales end up on some web series about crimes or other unfortunate events happening ‘mysteriously, with no record of proof’ and end up as fuel for conspiracy theorists who are brushed off as wackjobs. It’s only recently that I’ve even heard the term ‘cognitive psience,’ let alone seen anyone believe in it, save for people who have been to the Metaverse before.”

“I imagine that governments try to keep it on the down-low. If the subject broke to the public… well, it wouldn’t be good.”

“Probably. I’m sure people would abuse it for their own goals. Who knows how many could die? It’s already awful enough knowing a politician in Japan is using it to assassinate opponents.”

“He always was an asshole.”

“Seems like it, after learning what he did to Akira.” She takes a break from thousands of pen strokes to enjoy coffee. “What divine irony that you both have history with him.”

“Honestly. I’d rather there be some more fortunate coincidences happening to us. Like winning the lottery or something…” His shoulders bounce with a chuckle. “I hope you keep them safe, Byleth.”

“We all keep each other safe. Futaba most of all, really.”

“...I am proud. Her mother would be, too.”

Byleth nods. Her eyes stay on her work, her words stay in the conversation, but her thoughts have migrated elsewhere entirely. “You should let her know. It helps to hear it.”

“I will.” He turns to start doing dishes, but keeps their interaction going. “You know, at first I kinda judged you for getting mixed up with their antics. But the more I thought about it, the more I’m glad you did. They need a good role model.” She can hear the shift in acoustics as he turns his head to better get his next point across. “Because it definitely isn’t me.”

“Don’t sell yourself short, chief. Those kids respect you.”

“They’ve got a funny way of showing it. But… you’re right. I can tell.”

She finishes the last of the quizzes, then begins to sort them away. First by class, then alphabetical order in each. “Sorry to leave, but it’s a school night and I need to get home. More substitute work tomorrow. I appreciate your service as always, Sojiro.”

“Thanks… for keeping those troublemakers safe. Have a good evening, Byleth.”

The chime of Leblanc’s entrance muffles as the door closes, then Byleth is quickly on her way home.

_ Be sure to tell Futaba you’re proud, Sojiro. I wish my dad could’ve. _


	3. Support Level A - Hail to the Chief

Byleth has arrived far too early for this meeting of the Phantom Thieves. She was already in the area when Akira called for everyone to gather, and she actually has the time to join, thanks to the long weekend. As such, this is the perfect opportunity to get coffee while waiting for the others to file in.

The first ones to pass behind Byleth are Ryuji and Ann, probably able to leave school the quickest due to a lack of extra obligations. Ryuji gives her a pat on the back -- glad to see her on a different day than usual. Ann waves hello as the two disappear up into the attic.

Sojiro has been leaning against the counter reading a newspaper, scarcely gazing upward. “Those kids truly are something special, aren’t they?”

She’s just finished a sip of coffee. The first few are always slow, calculated to take in the temperature and flavor simultaneously. “Definitely. Their futures must hold something special in store. I can’t imagine that any of them will make it through this and not appreciate life to its fullest.”

“If there were more like them, I feel like I wouldn’t have to worry about other adults around me. They’ll grow into respectable people, I’m sure.” Yusuke enters next. He stops a moment to admire the Sayuri, then continues onward. The grace in his movements is ever lovely. He nods to Byleth before heading upstairs.

“You ever worry about how it’s partially our responsibility to get them there, all while simultaneously keeping society from falling apart?” He looks up, one eyebrow raised.

“Sojiro-san, you’re talking to a teacher here. The onus falls keenly on me to mold them into stronger, more emotionally mature individuals. Preparing them for adulthood is a part of the job too many of us forget. I’m glad to remind them. Sure, it’s important to not shirk their schoolwork, but I’m not obsessed with results or grades. As long as they grow, improve, progress as a human… that’s far more worthwhile.” She gazes at the reflection of bar lights on the surface of her coffee -- white against tan, rippling and swirling.

Futaba arrives next, running enthusiastically. When she passes behind Byleth, she stops and gives her a big hug from behind, then dashes upstairs. “Oh, so you’ll hug Byleth-san and not your old man?” Too late, however. She’s already upstairs. Sojiro laughs regardless. “I can’t tell you how much of a relief it is to hear you say that, especially since you’re teaching a lot of these punks on a daily basis. And you’re just twenty-three, right?”

“Going by years that I’ve existed, I would technically be twenty-eight. I don’t count the coma. Why include years where I wasn’t conscious?” The subsequent sip of coffee is deeper, fuller.

“Yet you’re this wise of a teacher already. You’re still so young, you know. You’re in that strange phase in life where people still treat you like a kid, even though you’re an adult. But even then, I know you’re probably more mature than some of those judgy types. But… I mention it mostly to say: You have so much future ahead of you, Byleth-san. If this is the kind of person you are at this age… I can’t imagine what that’ll mean for you in the years to come.”

“I don’t let it remove me from the present. Same as teaching my students. The future is important, but the present is all that exists.” She finishes her coffee with one deep swig.

“I’m the old man here, and you’re making me feel immature. Between you and Sae-san, it’s like I’m the dumb one.” He laughs while rubbing one finger across his forehead. Another jingle proclaims the entrance of Makoto and Haru, finally done with extracurricular work. They pass by -- Haru offering a brief “Hello Byleth, Chief!” -- before quickly disappearing up the stairs.

“Seems like I’m next, Chief. Thank you as always for the coffee and the conversation.” She slides her cup and saucer forward, then rises from her seat. When she’s replaced the chair under the bar, she sees Sojiro gazing approvingly at her, assessing her as a person. “Hm?”

“Keep those kids safe, Byleth-san. I do what I’m able with what I have to offer, but you’re the one right there next to them. You’re the best out of all of us to guide them. For us others, we’ll handle things on this end. Sae-san can deal with the authorities, at least.”

“I’ve worked with the school to excuse some of their nonsense. The vice principal is a bit spineless, it turns out. Buckles easily if pressured just right.”

“Ruthless. Now get up there.”

Byleth nods in thanks, then ascends the stairs slowly. She’s met by the expectant, cheerful faces of her teammates upstairs, ready to go rebel against an unjust society.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shorter than hoped, but eh. not gonna force myself through this writer's block so badly that I burn myself out.


End file.
